<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shonen Ficlets by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508496">Shonen Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [320]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BURN THE WITCH (Manga), Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Different ratings and warnings and tags per chapter, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Swap, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics for various shonen series, whether written for myself or for others. Tags added as they become relevant, warnings vary per chapter so check the author note to see if those warnings apply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagake Sayori/Reader, Ashido Mina/Mineta Minoru, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Cheadle Yorkshire/Reader, Gon Freecs/Mito Freecs, Haida Kyouko/Reader, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Hatsume Mei/Yaoyorozu Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki/Mineta Minoru, Kanisawa Hotaru/Reader, Karin/Uzumaki Naruto, Kendou Itsuka/Reader, Kendou Itsuka/Todoroki Shouto, Komamura Sajin/Reader, Kouda Kouji/Sakamata Kuugo | Gang Orca, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage, Kuna Niko/Reader, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kurotsuchi Nemu/Reader, Kusajishi Yachiru/Reader, Lilynette Gingerbuck/Coyote Starrk, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Mineta Minoru/Shouji Mezou, Mineta Minoru/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Niihashi Noel/Reader, Ochi Misato/Reader, Sado "Chad" Yasutora/Shihouin Yoruichi, Sanbica Norton/Reader, Shihouin Yoruichi/Reader, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Tsumugiya Ururu/Urahara Kisuke, Unohana Retsu/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [320]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naruto x Ino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I have some of these series in the misc series, but I'm switching to having them here from here on out.</p><p>First chapter is mindswap sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Naruto just suggests it as a joke, and at first, Ino is completely put off by the idea, scolding him for even bringing it up. Of course, once he has assured her that he was only kidding, her mind starts to wander, and then she begins to seriously consider it, even though it had previously been unthinkable to her. And then, next thing she knows, she is bringing it up on her own, with Naruto barely able to contain his laughter, knowing that it is all because he put the idea in her head, and that, despite all her big talk, she is actually totally into it.</p><p>Which is how they find themselves in each other’s bodies. Naturally, they have become quite familiar with said body, just not in this exact way. It is a more external familiarity, but that makes it every bit as exciting as Ino thought it would be, to be inside Naruto’s mind, looking at herself, helping herself out of her clothes. Finally, she gets to see and feel things the way that he does, gets to see what it is like to fuck herself, in a sense.</p><p>How could she not get all riled up just thinking about it?</p><p>Ino pins Naruto down to the bed, and to an outsider, it would look like the exact opposite. She holds his- her own- hands above his- her own- head, and leans down to kiss him, able to feel just how soft her lips really are as she grinds her- Naruto’s- cock up against him. He is so wet for her, or she’s wet for him, and thinking about it too much makes her head spin, even as the master of this technique. The only thing that she wants to think about right now is fucking him, as hard and as fast as she can, for as long as she is able to stay inside this body.</p><p>She thrusts forward, immediately overwhelmed by how tight he is, how tight she is. If this is what he gets to feel every time, she can understand why he goes to pieces so easily. This is more intense than anything that she has ever felt before, further confirming that men really do have all the luck. Not that she has ever gone without pleasure, and it seems like a case of the grass always being greener, because Naruto looks up at her with her eyes, and bites her lip, and whimpers, in her voice, that this is the best thing that he has ever felt.</p><p>And she is just getting started. Once she starts pounding into him, they are both completely lost in it, and both so overwhelmed by it, so certain that they will never feel anything better than this. It goes without saying that this is not going to be the last time that they swap bodies, not the last time that they want to see things from the other’s perspective.</p><p>As far as Ino is concerned, she might never tire of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naruto x Tenten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shadowclone gangbang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Tenten is always quick to assure him that she can handle anything, she was not quite ready for what he surprises her with. She can handle anything that one Naruto can throw at her, no questions asked, and maybe even two or three, but the fact that she is meant to deal with <em>five</em> of him might be a little much for her, not that she is ever going to admit to that, or complain about anything.</p><p>All she is going to do is prove, both to him and to herself, that she can definitely handle this.</p><p>The first one lays on his back, letting her climb on top of him so that she can ride him. They have spent plenty of time getting her ready, so it is no trouble for her to sink down onto his cock, voice coming out in a low moan as she does. This is no trouble at all, and when another Naruto comes up behind her, spreading her cheeks so that he can start pushing into her ass, also prepared for this, that is no trouble either.</p><p>In fact, so far, this is all just right, and being fucked by both of them at once is so good that she can hardly contain herself, moaning pathetically as she is bounced between the two of them, happy to be shared and fucked. But then, it comes time for the third Naruto, and she opens her mouth for him, letting him fit his cock in her mouth, and then, with three of them to deal with, rocked in between them all, she starts to think that she might be a little in over her head.</p><p>And that is before she has even started to deal with the other two, wondering how she is supposed to keep up a steady rhythm with all of them. There is one more on either side of her, and she reaches out to both sides so that she can wrap her hands around their cocks, but her head is left swimming, and she as to jerk them both off at the same time that she is being fucked in all three holes, her hands moving at an erratic pace, with Naruto’s thrusts making it impossible for her to keep her mind on what she is doing.</p><p>This is definitely too much for her, but she is never going to admit to that, and she is never going to give up, taking him from all sides, determined to make it to the end, to satisfy him five times over. And if she is left worn out and used beyond what she can handle by the end, then that is just fine by her. His moans reach her from all sides, letting her know just how good of a job she is doing for him. As far as he can tell, she can handle him just fine, which is exactly what she wants.</p><p>Soon enough, she will be left wanting more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Izuku x Ochako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>riding a sleepy izuku to honeytrap him</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku is barely keeping his eyes open at this point, making it the perfect chance for Ochako to take what she wants from him. Anyone would want to do this in her situation, anyone would understand her reasons for this, for wanting to trap him and keep him as her own, using whatever means necessary. As long as she gets what she needs now, then everything is going to work out just perfectly, and she will never have to worry about anything ever again.</p><p>He is so sleepy that he is willing to go along with whatever she says, and lets her touch him however she wants, so out of it that she wonders if he is even still awake, or if he is just going through the motions in a dreamlike state. It does not really matter to her either way, because his reactions are real enough, and she is able to get him on his back, eyes heavy lidded, and voice coming out in an incoherent mumble, fading into moans whenever she gropes him over his pants.</p><p>Already, Ochako is starting to notice that he might be a little bigger than she expected, and she tries not to be intimidated before she goes to unzip his pants and get a real look at it. Of course, this only leads to her being even <em>more</em> intimidated, but she has come this far, and she is going all the way with it. Surely, she can handle him, no matter how big he may be.</p><p>Straddling him, she starts to push down, wincing and whimpering as soon as he penetrates her, and though she wants to take it slow, there is a part of her telling her to just take it and get it over with, so that is exactly what she does. Pushing down the rest of the way, she takes him all at once, screaming out at how full he leaves her, and the only reaction from Izuku is an indulgent, sleepy moan.</p><p>He is so much bigger than she ever could have expected, and as her head starts to clear, as she starts to adjust to it, she realizes that she does not mind that at all. In fact, even if this is a lot for her to take, this is what she wants, and she bites down hard on her lip as she starts to ride him in earnest, soon holding nothing back as she bounces on his cock, so big and yet just right, just what she needed.</p><p>It hurts just the way she likes it, and she loves this, loves every second of it. Head thrown back, she moans for him, so glad that she is able to take him, that she is able to handle a cock like this. She was going to have to get used to it either way, because it is going to take some time to get what she needs from him. This is the best place to start, though, and she moans along with him as he comes inside of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chad x Yoruichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ridin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoruichi always seems to be a lot to get used to, and Chad still has a hard time keeping up with it all. There was their initial meeting, and the way he had to get used to dealing with a talking cat, and then there was the revelation that she is quite a bit more than just a talking cat. All of that would have been more than enough to leave his head spinning for the rest of his life, perhaps, but now, she gives him something even more difficult to get used to.</p><p>Which is to say, she has a strange way of rewarding him for his improvement.</p><p>Of course, he could never turn her down, not like this. He is still a man, after all, and Yoruichi is gorgeous in ways that he never even knew were possible, absolutely enchanting him without even trying. She knows exactly what she does to him, and loves the effect that she has, loves the way he flusters when she suggests it, wanting to see just how far they can take this.</p><p>Chad lets her take complete control, with no real clue how to handle any of this. He has no experience to speak of, and would probably not be able to handle her even if he did. While he lays back, Yoruichi straddles him, with that playful smile that makes his heart ache on her face. And then she starts sinking down onto his cock, and he lets out a low groan, more certain now than ever that he is never going to be able to handle her.</p><p>But he is more than happy to just let her handle him.</p><p>“You’ve improved so much,” she moans as she rides him, taking him without any trouble. She feels so tight around him, the perfect fit, and it is dizzying and leaves him wanting so much more of her. “I remember when your training first started…you’ve exceeded all my expectations, you know that? So you deserve all this and more!”</p><p>There is always that playful tone to her voice that almost makes him doubt her sincerity, but then, it shows in the way she delivers on all of her promises, and he is helpless. No matter what, as long as she is involved, he is going to be helpless, ready to follow her anywhere, to go along with anything she wants. All he can do is moan for her, while she rides him and uses him to her heart’s content, until he knows that he can’t take much more, just barely holding out as he tries to wait, tries to make sure that she also leaves this encounter satisfied.</p><p>But he has nothing to worry about there. She did not just seek him out for this because of his obvious interest in her, and he proves to be more than capable of satisfying her, and then he does not have to hold back, and then, as both are left panting, it goes unspoken yet understood that she is far from done with him yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Haku x Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>voyeurism and bi confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Naruto spotted the pretty girl and followed after her, he really did not expect the clothes to come off and for the pretty girl to actually be an incredibly pretty boy. He also would not have expected that to not turn out to be a deal breaker, and never would have expected that he would want to stick around and watch him bathe, but here he is, not running, and trying to stay hidden as he watches the water cascade over the young man’s slender form.</p><p>He really is gorgeous, so pretty that Naruto almost felt like it was love at first sight. Distracted from his training, distracted from his mission, he could not help but try and pursue someone so beautiful, and now, he is met with a not entirely unwelcome surprise that leaves him questioning quite a lot about himself. He can’t help but want to touch himself, had every intention of doing so before he learned the truth, but the truth should have been enough to turn him off entirely. Instead, he is already pumping his hand up and down, slowly as he tries to keep his breathing controlled, not wanting to give himself away.</p><p>So what does this mean about him, exactly? Does this even count, since the boy is so pretty, or is this barely any different than anything else Naruto would get excited about? He knows that this does not change his interest in girls at all, since that is what brought him here, but there is no denying that it is not just the pretty boy’s face that he is jerking off to right now, as much as he hates to admit it.</p><p>Everything about his body is turning him on, even the parts that should not be. He is slender and beautiful, but there is still nothing feminine about his beauty, once the clothes are off, and that is not a deal breaker. If anything, it feels as if it adds a new excitement to things, and Naruto knows that he is in too deep now, that he is going to be stuck thinking about this for a long time.</p><p>For right now, though, he just wants to drink in the moment, to enjoy the sight he is left with, this confusingly beautiful young man that leaves him questioning himself. Whatever answer he comes up with is irrelevant, at least right now, with nothing else mattering but his hand on his cock, and his fantasy of those pretty hands on his face, or those slender arms encircling his waist, pulling him closer, those full eyes staring down into his, those lips coming down to meet his, and he…</p><p>He can’t hope to contain himself, not with fantasies like this plaguing him, leaving him overwhelmed and needy, whimpering as he pushes himself closer and closer. Right there on the edge, he can’t hold back, swallowing his moan as he comes hard. Naruto has plenty of questions, but is fairly certain about the answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Koji, Tsuyu, Fumikage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>using his powers in ways that he should not</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a few simple tests, just to see how far he could take it, and at first, Koji was not even sure if it would work. Though Tsuyu and Fumikage have some animalistic features due to their quirks, that does not mean that they will fall under his power the same as any real animal would. But he can’t help his curiosity, and he tries small things at first, testing them just to see if it will work. He is surprised when it does, when the tests continue to prove successful over and over again, with neither of his classmates seeming to realize that he is the source.</p><p>Once he knows that he can get away with it, he starts to have some very pressing thoughts and impulses. He knows that taking things that far would not only be an abuse of his abilities, but also wrong in every possible way, and yet he can’t take his mind off of it. Koji is shy, struggling to make any sort of connection with his classmates, but when he realizes that he can communicate with Tsuyu and Fumikage in this way, he can’t stop himself.</p><p>They do not even realize why they are so horny in the middle of class. Eventually, if he keeps it up, then the truth of the matter might come to light, but for now, they remain clueless, and are left fidgeting in their seats, with no one else aware. And, of course, Koji is so forgettable that they do not even notice that he keeps watching them.</p><p>Both are more concerned with trying to alleviate this growing pressure, trying to overcome these sudden impulses, but nothing will be enough, not until they actually try and take care of things. Neither of them are the type to struggle with self-control, so there is something thrilling about watching Tsuyu discreetly push a hand to her lap and under her skirt, no doubt rubbing herself over her panties, shifting more and more as she gets into it.</p><p>Fumikage, at the same time, moves a hand to his lap, trying to cover the bulge in his uniform pants, but once he has made contact, he can’t resist the urge to start rubbing at himself, and Koji can see the growing frustration in his face, his desperation to get off. Both of them just want to make this go away, and they are willing to do anything they can to take care of it.</p><p>This is a lot more interesting than the lecture right now, but the other students remain oblivious to what is going on, with this show left just for Koji to enjoy. And though he knows that he has crossed a line by doing this, he can’t help himself, and can’t even bring himself to feel guilty in the moment, watching them both squirm and do what they can to take care of the need that he has left them both with, completely unaware of his hand in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kirishima x Bakugo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bakublown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eijiro seems to know exactly what he is doing while he gets down on his knees, and Katsuki looks somewhere off to the side, trying to act as if this does not concern him either way, even though it pretty directly involves him. No matter what he does or says, no matter how it acts, there is nothing that changes what his friend is doing for him. That being said, the two of them are probably much more than friends at this point, but Katsuki has a hard time even admitting that they’re friends, so going any further is still a bit too hard for him to handle right now.</p><p>Either way, he tries to keep his cool, tries to keep up a tough front even as Eijiro wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, making him go weak in the knees, making it hard for him to hold back a whimper. Even just a little bit is enough to overwhelm him, because even if Eijiro knows what he is doing, Katsuki has absolutely no experience to speak of.</p><p>His touch act is just an act, and all of this is way too much for him to handle. It is all he can do not to moan as Eijiro pushes forward, drawing him deeper in his mouth, which feels so hot and wet and <em>good</em>. He grits his teeth and still refuses to look down, certain that Eijiro will be looking up at him with a playful, expectant look on his face, just waiting for Katsuki to start to crack. Katsuki does not want to give him the satisfaction of cracking, does not want him to think that he has won.</p><p>But as he starts bobbing his head back and forth, slowly at first, and then steadily picking up speed, Katsuki can’t keep choking back his moans, as more and more manage to push past his lips. He is falling apart too quickly, because Eijiro knows just what to do to bring him to that point, to knows just what he needs to completely go to pieces, and no matter how much he wants to win this, Katsuki knows that he has already lost.</p><p>His moans come out louder and more pathetic as he gets closer, and Eijiro takes that as encouragement to pick up the pace even more, using his tongue now, and making it clear that he has no intention of stopping until he has pushed Katsuki beyond his limits. Which is not going to take much longer now, as much as he may hate to admit it, as much as he may want to last forever.</p><p>His moans are so needy now, and despite himself, he looks down, and they make eye contact, and it is all over for him. Whimpering, he can’t stop himself from coming down Eijiro’s throat, and the other boy eagerly swallows it, looking so happy, so indulgent, and why shouldn’t he? After all, he has gotten everything that he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mineta x Mt Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>she lets him fuck her</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She should have known that her little intern would get tired of doing all the chores while she just got to play around, but Yuu at least tried her best to keep him busy. After all, she knows exactly why Mineta wanted to work under her, and he gets what he wants, even if it is not how he wanted it. He gets to look at a gorgeous pro hero all day, so he really should not complain about having to clean up around the agency while she lounges around, waiting for something to do.</p><p>But he gets frustrated with it, and she wants to keep him quiet, tired of listening to him complain. She knows what he wants and what he’s here for, and as long as she gets to keep playing on her phone, absentmindedly trying new games or scrolling social media, then she really does not care what the boy does to her. Once her costume is on the floor, she lays back on the couch, holding her phone up while he gets on top of her, barely able to contain his excitement.</p><p>With a quick thrust, he buries himself inside of her completely, moaning pathetically and putting his hands on her hips. Once he has his cock inside of her, he starts thrusting into her rapidly, holding nothing back as he loses himself in the motions, quickly overwhelmed by how good it feels. She lets him have at her, reading posts and liking pictures, texting her friends and making plans for when she gets off work for the day. And all the while, she lets her high school intern fuck her, lets him use her until he is finally satisfied, so that she can get back to making him clean for her.</p><p>Soon enough, his hands drift up from her hips, moving so that he can start groping at her breasts. He looks happy enough that he could start crying once he is touching her boobs, and she has to hold back a laugh. So predictable, such a typical high school boy. It’s a little fun to let him have his way with her, when she thinks about it, and she decides that she does not mind at all. Perhaps she will let him keep this up, in exchange for his housekeeping skills, until the internship is over.</p><p>As for Mineta, he never thought he could be this lucky, and all his efforts seem so worth it now, as he pounds into her, harder and faster, pushing himself to his limit, and unable to hold back or calm down for even a second. Suddenly, all of his strife seems so worth it, and he would gladly slave away for her any day, over and over again, as long as it means that he gets to keep doing this.</p><p>As he gives into his pleasure, coming deep inside of her, he finds himself wishing that his internship would never have to end. Yuu just keeps playing on her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shunsui x Nanao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>she's just jackin it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frustrated, she tosses and turns and tries her damnedest not to give into the temptation that she already knows she is not going to be able to resist. Her infuriating captain is always on her mind lately, always somewhere in the back of her mind, making it impossible for Nanao to so much as sleep without first doing something about these persistent, frustrating thoughts.</p><p>She has no idea why she wants him so badly. After watching him chase so many women, she knows well enough that his flirtations mean nothing, and yet, they leave her wanting so much more from him. They leave her wanting him to be sincere with her, to really mean it when he flirts with her, to reach out and caress her face, to pull her into a long, slow kiss, until his hands are traveling down her body, while her arms are around his neck, clinging to him.</p><p>She wants him to let her cling to him for a bit, wants him to let her press her body close to his, so that she can feel what she does to him. As if she could ever have that much of an effect on him, as if she could ever make him feel even half of whatever this sick fixation leaves her feeling. Nanao has never wanted anything this badly, and she can’t even begin to make sense of why.</p><p>Her own hand feels nothing like his would, she knows that much, and still she touches herself all over, slowly caressing herself as she imagines the way he might reverently touch her, as if she really were as precious as he pretends that she is when he playfully flirts with her. His hands would be so rough and so strong, and she bites her lip and whimpers his name as she starts fingering herself, wishing for something more than her own touch.</p><p>Even if he were just touching her, she thinks it might be enough. She hates how much she wants this, hates how desperate she is for even the slightest touch, for even a kiss. When they are together, she is able to keep her composure, but once she is on her own, it all comes spilling out, and she is so hopelessly pent up that there is nothing she can do, other than fantasize about him touching her just the way she wants him to.</p><p>Nanao imagines him on to of her, holding her down as he fucks her, taking good care of her, so warm and so playful, with those eyes and that smile, <em>at last</em> meant just for her. There is no one else in the world but her, no one else that he would ever want to be with like this. Even in her fantasies, there is a voice in the back of her mind that doubts his sincerity, but even that is not enough to ruin the moment, or stop her from getting off on all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Itsuka x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking in the empty school</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you hang around after school until no one else is around. Itsuka has wanted to do this for a while, and you are happy to go along with it, willing to do anything your class rep asks of you. Of course, your devotion to her has little to do with the fact that she is class rep, and everything to do with how badly you always find yourself wanting her.</p><p>Your school uniforms come off easily, thrown to the floor as you help one another undress, not wanting to leave a single scrap of clothing on for this. She looks so gorgeous like this, standing before you in the dim lighting of the empty classroom, completely nude, with her hunger for you in her eyes. Pulling her into a kiss, she pushes forward, until she has you pushed back against a desk.</p><p>You sit on top of it while Itsuka kisses you fiercely, not caring about anything other than this moment, and having her way with you, and you are so eager to follow right along with it. Arms around you, she straddles your lap, breaking the kiss as she moves to get on top of you, rubbing against the tip of your cock with a playful yet needy look in her eyes.</p><p>Putting your hands on her hips, you pull her down the rest of the way, not giving her any further chance to tease you like this. Keeping her there, you listen to her moans, and neither of you even think about trying to keep quiet, wanting to hear the way your moans echo in the empty building. It is like the world has been abandoned to the two of you, and even if the risk of being caught still remains, that is not enough to make either of you want to slow down.</p><p>Bouncing on top of you with her head thrown back, Itsuka cries out for you, and you move your hands up, so that you can undo her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Just perfect, so beautiful that you do not have words for it, and you know that you are very lucky to be able to share in this moment with her. You are lucky to be the one that gets to fuck her in your empty classroom, your uniforms abandoned on the floor as the two of you forget shame.</p><p>Lost in it all, you know that you are not going to last long like this, and you are just fine with that, just as long as you know she is there with you, just as lost in her pleasure, just as overwhelmed by it all. And once you feel her giving in, once you hear her crying out for you as she comes, you do not bother holding back anymore, wanting to come right along with her, your moans mingling and growing that much louder, echoing that much more, in this world just for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mayuri x Nemu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thoughts of fucking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem with training her to want him, so that she will always be ready to serve more carnal purposes, just the same as she would serve any other purpose, is that she has developed her lust for him independently of his influence. Which means that Nemu has turned out a lot needier than he anticipated, and that, even if she normally does not pester him too much for it, he can always tell when she wants it, watching him from off to the side, that pathetic look in her eyes.</p><p>When Mayuri is too busy to tend to her, too busy to care about his own needs, she gets pent up, and waits for a chance to move in on him, becoming a bit bolder in her neediness. In many ways, she is everything that he wants her to be, but in some ways, she leaves a lot to be desired, and her boldness when she is horny is definitely one of those ways.</p><p>“You really wait until the first sign that I might not be busy anymore, and then you’re practically throwing yourself at me,” he says, as soon as she starts to walk towards him, before she can even say a word. “Stupid girl, and not a bit of patience, either.”</p><p>“I apologize,” she says, looking down, and she does not deny his accusations. Of course she doesn’t; no one knows her better than he does, and her intentions are written all over her face.</p><p>“But you’re not going to stop, even with me scolding you. In fact, with the sort of mood <em>you’re</em> in, it probably just makes you want it more,” he continues, and she whimpers a bit, so softly that it is barely audible. “Just like I thought. Not a bit of patience, not a bit of shame, and not a bit of intelligence, to top it all off. You know you’re not supposed to get off on me scolding you, right?”</p><p>She nods, and moves slowly, getting down on her knees in front of him. He is not sure if she is doing this because she thinks he will be more likely to forgive her and go along with it as long as she does something for him, or if she genuinely prefers it like this, just wanting to serve him while he continues to berate her, simply getting off on the fact that she is able to be so close to him.</p><p>Mayuri would assume the latter, but it will take further observations to really be able to determine the right answer, and even if he gives her hell for it, these are observations that he rather enjoys. After all, he did perfectly train her for this purpose, and he has been neglecting her for some time now. Fucking his creation’s face, while she looks up at him with all the adoration in the world in her eyes sounds like a nice change of pace, especially if he gets to insult her while doing so, watching the way his cruel words excite her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nemu x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>motherson roleplay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are very specific ways that Nemu understands her role in relationships, but that works out just fine for you. After all, having her take care of you like a mother suits you just fine, so if that is the way that being together works for her, then you have no complaints about it at all. You are more than willing to let her do whatever she wants with you, in that regard, and you are more than willing to play the part of her son, just as long as it means that you get to have this fun with her.</p><p>“There we go, that’s good,” she says in a soft voice, devoid of any real emotion, but her genuine praise is not lost on you. By now, you have learned to read her moods even without any real expression to back them up. You know that when she praises you, she really means it, and as you kiss along her body, you know that she is praising you because she is really enjoying herself. “Good boy…”</p><p>Her voice wavers just a little bit, and you know that means she is getting impatient, that she wants more from you, and you are so eager to give her that. She takes care of you, but in return, you take care of her, giving your mommy everything that she needs, dutiful and obedient as you could possibly be. She is smaller than you, at least enough so that lifting her is easy, and as you help her up, you hold her in your arms, pulling her onto your cock all at once.</p><p>With a soft gasp, she wraps her arms around your neck, an empty smile on her face, the only sign she gives that she is lost in absolute bliss. That is enough for you, to be able to tell that she loves it, and you let her cling to you, and you cling to her in return, as you begin thrusting, pumping your hips into her, standing up and holding her while you fuck her senseless.</p><p>“That’s my good boy,” she continues to praise you, while you are too lost in pleasure to speak. Somehow, she is always able to keep some semblance of her composure, no matter what you do for her, but then, as the mother, you suppose it is her job to keep that control, so that she can always look after you.</p><p>To her, this sort of relationship only makes sense, and to her, there has to be parent and child. When she is with you, it only makes sense to her that you are the son and that she is the mother, and even if you do not fully understand where she is coming from, you are much too into it to really question it, to question anything that she wants.</p><p>It feels too good, and you are both too happy, too content in your closeness, to ever worry about the specifics that keep you going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nanao x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cockwarming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanao takes her work very seriously, so in a way, you are incredibly lucky that she lets you spend time with her while she is doing her work at all. Even luckier, she lets you get at least a little bit of enjoyment out of that time spent, with her quietly working and you forbidden from doing anything that might distract her. It has become a bit of a test of endurance, a way for you to show her just how well you can keep your cool under these circumstances. She has already proven herself to be very skilled at keeping her composure, no matter what the situation.</p><p>So even though she sits on your lap with nothing on, and with your cock buried inside of her, she is still able to focus on her work just like she needs to. You are not supposed to move at all, because that would count as trying to distract you, but every now and then, she shifts a bit to get more comfortable, and you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning, to keep from showing her just how much you are enjoying it. This is a test of endurance, and one that you have to be able to see through until the end.</p><p>You try holding your breath when you feel like your gasping is getting out of control, but Nanao does not comment on it, eyes on the papers in front of her. It is a wonder that you can survive this sort of torture at all, but she has given you plenty of chances to practice, and you are considerably better than you were at the beginning. By now, you can at least keep your cool until she is done, no matter how hard it may be for you.</p><p>All you want to do is grab hold of her hips, keeping her still on your lap so that you can slam up into her and fuck her until you are left unloading inside of her, but you keep those thoughts strictly reserved for your fantasies, and you keep your cool, no matter how hard it may be for you.</p><p>You keep your cool even as she struggles to find a comfortable way to sit, driving you mad with every movement that she makes on your cock, and you keep your cool when she settles down, leaving you on the edge and desperate for her to move a little more, even knowing that you will surely get off on it and get in trouble. You manage to keep from begging her for more, and keep from letting slip that you are that close from something so little, and Nanao is able to keep doing her work, until she is finally done and gives you permission to proceed.</p><p>You do not need to be told twice, and you hold her still, just like you wanted to. It only takes a few thrusts to get you there, groaning in contentment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sakura x Naruto x Sarada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>threesome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between the two of them, they both have their reasons for wanting this, and Naruto could never hope to turn down either of them. Sakura has that unfinished business, unresolved tension from their younger days, whereas her daughter idolizes him, and would do anything to get closer to him, even if it involves going along with something that her mother essentially signs her up for.</p><p>His best friend’s wife and daughter join him alone, and Naruto watches eagerly as they strip down for him, ready to show him just what they can do for him. With Sakura and Sarada both on their knees, they move to either side of him, both wanting to suck his cock at once. Sarada has her lips wrapped around the tip while Sakura licks along the shaft, and both look up at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to compare them in some way. Naruto, on the other hand, is just content as can be, with no need to consider any comparisons.</p><p>This is just a warm up, anyway. The main event is the two of them on top of him, with Sakura deciding she will take his face so that he can claim her daughter’s virginity. Sarada is left to straddle his hips, looking down at him nervously, while Naruto caresses her hips, coaxing her down onto him, until she finally goes for it, wincing as he fills her all at once.</p><p>He does not have much chance to make sure she is handling it okay, because that is when Sakura gets on top of him, sitting on his face so that she can have her turn as well, and he is kept very busy between the two of them. Fortunately, he does not have anything to worry about in terms of Sarada handling herself, because it is not long before she has overcome her initial shock, and she starts bouncing on top of him, not wanting to be outdone by her mother, and not wanting to delay her own pleasure for even a moment.</p><p>Sakura moans as Naruto works his tongue inside of her, and Sarada moans as she rides his cock, both of them left more than satisfied by their Hokage. This is exactly what both of them have been missing, what both of them have been needing, but they never had to look very far to find it. And even this position does not last long for them before they want to switch places, both wanting to try everything that he has to offer.</p><p>Naruto is simply left caught up in the excitement of it all, but that means that he has absolutely nothing to complain about, loving every second of it. Between Sakura and Sarada, there really isn’t anything more that he could ask for, and as they switch off, with Sakura impaling herself on his cock, and Sarada taking up her place over his lips, he falls into the same motions, eager to please them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Naruto x Karin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding out that they are distantly related has done plenty to bring Naruto and Karin closer together, and it becomes obvious what the two must do together, now that they know about their relation. Not only that, but Karin has come to care for him quite a bit, as someone that she can admire, someone that she knows can care for her in ways that no one else has before. That is why she wants to show him just how much she adores and appreciates him, dropping down to her knees in front of him so that she can wrap her lips around his cock.</p><p>Naruto tangles his fingers in her hair, moaning with his hand on the back of her head, while he lets her get down to what it is that she wants to do. She wastes no time in getting into it, slurping at his cock as she pushes her tongue out, wrapping it around the base as she sucks at the tip, moaning indulgently for him while she does so. She is intent on showing him just how skilled she really is with her mouth, looking up at him and watching the way his face shifts and contorts in his pleasure, proof of just how good of a job she is doing.</p><p>Encouraged by this, she takes him deeper into his mouth, moaning even louder, loving every second that she spends with his cock in her mouth. She wants to take him as deep as she can, working her tongue around him all the while, licking and slurping, desperate for more, absolutely starving for him, while he tugs a bit on her hair, getting more and more lost in it. Naruto is close to losing control, and she looks forward to that, wanting to swallow his load, wanting to taste it, wanting to taste every bit of <em>him</em>.</p><p>Slowly, he starts to buck his hips a bit, and she moans in encouragement, wanting to let him know that it is perfectly fine for him to take more control, to do whatever he wants to do with her. She is just here to please and to worship him, to show him her adoration physically, to show him just how happy he is that they have found each other. With a thrust, Naruto’s cock is pushed further in her mouth, pushed down her throat, and Karin could not be happier, wanting him to fuck her face, to use her until he is content.</p><p>She wraps her arms around him, her face slammed up against him to keep him in her throat, and she clings to him while he reflexively continues to thrust, more and more until finally, he is there, coming hard down her throat, pulling back while he does, and pulling out of her mouth, covering her face with his seed until he is finally finished.</p><p>Karin looks up at him expectantly, waiting for him to praise her. Instead, he asks, “How is this going to help repopulate our clan, exactly?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Jiro x a shota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lately, Momo has been so busy with her new relationship with Todoroki that she does not have much time for any of her other friends. Kyoka would not be nearly as jealous, she doesn’t think, if only there were a guy that liked her as well. She wishes that she did not have to feel this lonely, that she had someone to occupy her time as much as her best friend does, and she is left sad, drooping as she steadily begins to lose her confidence, something that she never thought would happen to her.</p><p>But she is brought so low that she is left desperate for any sort of attention or validation, and that is why, when she is approached by a young boy who compliments her, she listens. Ordinarily, if some kid told her she was pretty, she would blow him off, but when he asks to hang out with her after school, she agrees, glad to get some kind of attention.</p><p>Which is why she ends up letting him fuck her. At first, the words that come out of his mouth shock her, not expecting some kid to ask her outright if he can fuck her ass, but when she realizes that he is dead serious, she decides to simply let him. It may not be the same as having her best friend back, or having a boyfriend of her own that she can show off, but at least it is proof that someone out there wants her.</p><p>Getting on her hands and knees, she lets him hike her skirt up and pull her panties down, putting his hands on her hips as he pushes his cock between her cheeks. She is left shuddering in anticipation, surprised by how excited she gets when she feels the heat of his cock. And by the time he has started pushing it inside of her, she shudders even more, biting her lip to hold back a moan. She has never felt anything like this before, and never realized that it could excite her so much.</p><p>But now here she is, being fucked in the ass by some elementary student, and she loves it. She loves it so much that by the time he is thrusting into her, pounding her ass with a rapid rhythm, she is left screaming out about how much she loves it, proclaiming over and over again that this is just what she needed, and in a way, it really was. Who cares about any of the things that she had been worrying about, when she can get fucked like this?</p><p>“More!” she moans, unable to help it. “I love it, I love having you fuck me…I bet Momo’s never felt anything like this!” To her, it all makes perfect sense in the moment, and she decides then and there that she does not need to date anyone from school, when she has the perfect boyfriend right here, someone who wants her and gives her what she needs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Todoroki x Kendo, Momo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cheating n such</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Momo and Itsuka make a friendly wager, Momo never expects the prize Itsuka claims when she wins to be something so personal. While it is true that they agreed the winner could take anything they wanted from the loser, Momo had expected something like study notes or an outfit, not for Itsuka to claim victory and then to claim Shoto for herself. But sure enough, she wants Momo’s boyfriend, and since Momo agreed and genuinely lost, she has no choice but to let her do what she wants.</p><p>Shoto is helpless to do anything but go along with it, and Momo has to watch while the two of them fuck. She stands off to the side while Shoto is stripped down, and then lays on his back while Itsuka undresses, standing over him and checking him out, unable to hide the lust in her face. It is clear that this is what she wanted from the start, yet another girl to fall under Shoto’s spell, unable to help the chance to claim him for her own.</p><p>And so, she gets on top of him, sinking down onto his cock all at once, moaning out indulgently as she does, perhaps exaggerating her pleasure a little bit, just to make sure that Momo is able to hear. Leaning forward, she pushes her breasts into Shoto’s face, saying, “They’re not as big as your girlfriend’s, but you still like them, right?”</p><p>His muffled response is not quite coherent, but there is no doubt that he is agreeing with her, especially as he starts to moan for her. Itsuka is rocking her hips on top of him, properly riding him with her own moans growing louder and louder, showing off just how badly she wants this, and just how much she is enjoying it. Momo’s hands tremble at her sides, not sure how she is supposed to feel, or why she is a little turned on, watching Itsuka ride her boyfriend.</p><p>“So good, you’re so good, Shoto!” she cries, wanting to gloat as much as she can. “You really are a great prize, I’m so glad that I won! I really do feel like a winner now!” Even as she struggles to speak amidst her moans, she still manages to make herself speak, to make herself moan for Momo’s benefit, while she smothers Shoto with her boobs and rides him for all that he is worth, making it clear that she has gotten the only prize she could ever want.</p><p>And Momo just watches, her confusing and conflicting feelings overwhelming her, until Shoto whimpers and cries out, his voice still muffled, but it is clear that he has reached his limit, coming inside of Itsuka. This is enough to push her over the edge, and she makes sure to cry out about how good it feels when he makes her come, loud and deliberate, gloating about her victory all the way until the very end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Todoroki, Deku, Mineta, Toru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>invisible girl masturbation and crossdressing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people are just excited because they think it is going to be funny, to get to see some of the boys from 1-A dressed as maids. Somehow, the girls had convinced them that it was unfair for the girls to dress as maids when there are only six of them, and three boys were offered up to dress as maids. Midoriya turned out to be enough of a pushover to go for it, Todoroki was easily tricked into it, and Mineta, after being convinced the girls would definitely be eternally grateful, fell into their trap as well.</p><p>Most of the girls just think it will be hilarious, but Toru is a little more excited to see them as they dress in their cute outfits, and just has to get a sneak preview. Stripping down to nothing, it is easy for her to watch them change in the otherwise empty classroom, listening to Mineta grumble as the three of them start to take off their uniforms. It seems he might have caught on that this was just to mess with him, while Midoriya tries to assure him that they’re doing the right thing to help their friends, and Todoroki does not seem to know <em>what</em> to think of any of this.</p><p>Naturally, with all three of them mostly naked before her, trying to figure out their costumes, Toru can’t help but start touching herself, choking back a whimper to try and keep quiet, not wanting to give herself away. They are too distracted getting on their stockings, and she bites her lip, watching them slide up their legs, some legs a lot longer than others, but all three of them look good like this. Originally, she was just excited for class heart throb Todoroki, but she is surprised to find herself getting turned on by Midoriya, and even Mineta. It makes her very glad that she snuck in here.</p><p>As she fingers herself to the sight, it is hard for her to keep her moans under control, and the boys help each other into their maid dresses, commenting in surprise at the length of their skirts. Toru pants and gasps, unable to believe her good fortune at getting to witness such an exciting show, and she is not able to stop herself from taking things all the way, from being pushed until she is right there on the edge, crying out as she comes.</p><p>“What was that?” The boys begin looking around when she loses control of her voice, and she holds still, but of course, there is no way that they can see her. For a moment, they do try and find the source of the noise, before deciding it must have been something from outside, and leaving.</p><p>Toru’s legs feel like they might give out on her, and once they are gone, she lets herself collapse to the floor as she tries to catch her breath, before sneaking out so that she can get dressed as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mineta x Mina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fingering,blowjobs, and come swapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minoru is only mildly put off by the way that Mina fingers him while she sucks him off. Only mildly, because he is way too happy to have a girl actually suck him off, and that means that he is not going to be too picky about what that entails, even if it is something that he never considered, and never would have wanted on his own.</p><p>Also only mildly because there is a part of him that is starting to realize that he might actually <em>like</em> this. While she sucks his cock, lips wrapped tight around him, tongue pushing against him, she has a finger hooking inside of his ass, and it feels <em>good</em>, way better than anything he has ever felt before. All of this combined is way too much for him to handle, so he really does not have any time to question why he likes it so much, or try and pretend that he does not like the feeling.</p><p>Mina knows exactly what she is doing to him, and knows that his pathetic whimpers are a sign that he is getting closer. She loves to tease him like this, loves the way she confuses him with a simple touch, and loves that he is giving into his impulses, unable to fight the fact that he wants to have his ass played with, that he wants Mina to finger him and make him tremble from how good it really feels. And all the while, her mouth is kept plenty busy, and it is much more than someone like him could ever hope to bear.</p><p>He has his fingers tangled in her hair, having already found out that her horns are much too sensitive for him to tug on or fondle for too long- something that excites him even more to have the chance to learn- and he pants and he moans, and he loves every second of it. Later, he might spend more time questioning it, but right now, he just wants to ride out this pleasure for as long as he can, wants to feel every bit of pleasure that Mina has to offer him.</p><p>Really, it does not matter at all what she is doing to him, just as long as he gets to have a real live girl doing it to him. Minoru is in heaven, and he tugs hard on her hair as he comes in her mouth, moaning and going weak. Mina moves back, straightening up, and he realizes that her mouth is still closed, that she has not swallowed. But before he can say anything about it, she has leaned down to his level and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his lips apart with her tongue.</p><p>Minoru can’t help but let her kiss him, letting her push his load into his mouth as she moans for him, and he knows exactly what she wants him to do. He can’t help but swallow it for her, ashamed of how much he likes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Todoroki x Momo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>formalwear kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the power couple that they are, two important pro heroes, who were both top of their class, Shoto and Momo are popular guests at all sorts of events. If you can get one to come, you get the other, the two of them always together whenever they can be, and always managing to fill the room with their presence. And both are happy to do whatever they can for their positive image, but, of course, they would much rather spend more time alone together.</p><p>The biggest issue is just how often they have to dress up for these events. More often than not, Shoto is dressed in a nice suit, while Momo wears elegant dresses, and while everyone else gushes over what an attractive couple they make, they can’t take their eyes off one another, loving the sight of their lover in formal wear, and as eager as possible to get it <em>off</em>.</p><p>Sometimes they don’t even make it home. Sometimes, they have to find somewhere to sneak off to, where they can be alone for a little while, and deal with all of the tension that has built up during their time at whatever function they are stuck at. And once they are alone, usually with Momo creating something on the fly to jam the doorknob for a little while, he has her on her back, dress hiked up so that he can peel off her panties, undoing his pants and getting in front of her.</p><p>There is that impulse to strip down completely, but at the same time, the appreciation for their clothing leaves them dressed. Not to mention the fact that they will have to get it all back on before they can go back out, trying to seem presentable. This makes it easier for both of them, and as he pushes into her, they both cry out together, both so overwhelmed by all of this that they simply can’t contain themselves any longer.</p><p>With his hands on her hips, he begins thrusting forward at a hectic pace, moaning wildly, not even able to try and keep quiet. Shoto can be a reserved lover at times, but not when he is this pent up and needy, not when he wants her so badly that he can’t hold back even until they are able to leave the party. And Momo is no better, whimpering and crying out, writhing beneath him in her pleasure.</p><p>She wraps her legs around him as he pounds into her, as if she wants to hold him there forever, just like that. If they could stay like tis forever, she has no doubt that they both would, but for now, they have to content themselves with getting this over with quickly, so that they can try and look presentable again, before they have to go back out and make a show of saying their goodbyes, hoping no one notices that they are at least a little bit more disheveled than they probably should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Uryu x Orihime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fluffy first times</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uryu has a hard time figuring out where to look, and where to put his hands. Orihime does not seem bothered by anything at all, not even noticing just how flustered he is, let alone getting flustered herself. He has no idea how she can take it all so calmly, but he supposes they balance each other out in that regard, and he might not even be able to go through with it, if not for the fact that she seems so eager, and not at all intimidated by the idea.</p><p>She’s gorgeous, and he wants to gawk at her and touch and grope her all over, and he just <em>wants</em> her, more than he has ever wanted anything. Beneath him, she assures him again that she is ready, that he has nothing to worry about, and he swallows hard as she spreads her legs, ready to urge him on as much as she needs to, because he has kept her waiting long enough.</p><p>As if he has any reason to <em>want</em> to keep waiting.</p><p>He is slow as he starts to push inside of her, realizing all at once that he is holding his breath, and he tries to expel it calmly, tries to keep calm in every regard, but that is quickly becoming impossible for him. She is so tight around his cock, and going slowly is like torture for him, and still he tries taking his time, tries keeping his breathing even, tries to make sure that he is doing everything at a pace that he knows Orihime can handle.</p><p>Beneath him, she manages to stay relaxed throughout it all, taking it so much better than he is, as he struggles against his own impulses, until he is completely inside of her, and she gives him a warm, breathless smile, as if to remind him that she is right, that he really has nothing to worry about. He feels her legs wrapping around him, and it feels like an invitation to keep going, an invitation that he will gladly accept.</p><p>With a needy moan, he starts to move, and is not able to maintain a steady pace for very long at all, before he is thrusting into her with all he has, crying out so pathetically as he fucks her. Orihime gasps and whimpers, clinging to him and making it clear with her every movement, with her every noise, that she loves it, that she only wants more. There is no way he could slow down or stop now, but she would never want him to, letting him have his way with her while she loses herself in all the pleasure that he has to offer her.</p><p>Neither of them have ever done this before, and they are figuring it out together, but in his daze of ecstasy, Uryu has to think that they are doing a damn good job of that, that this is a feeling he could get used to, and one that he could never tire of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sayori x shota!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You are much younger than her, but that does not change how much she cares about you, nor does it change how much she wants you. Sayori has never minded the age difference at all, and has even confessed a time or two that she actually prefers how much younger you are, that she finds it all to be that much more appealing. You know that you can’t question something like that, not when it gives you the perfect chance to get what you want most from the girl that you love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, there comes the day when she wants to progress in your relationship, wanting to take things to the next level with you, and despite your lack of experience, you want to make sure that everything is perfect for her. Fortunately, she tells you that she will be able to handle everything, and that you do not have to worry about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayori does her best to play the part of a perfect noble lady, but she has always been able to cut loose around you, and that is why you are both able to be so comfortable together. Now, as she strips naked in front of you, and as you do the same for her, you can hardly believe that it has come to this, but at the same time, it all feels perfectly natural, like this is exactly where the two of you were always meant to end up, here with one another, expressing your love at long last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has you lay back so that she can get on top of you, ready to take full control. Due to the age difference, she loves to take care of you, in any way that she can, and with something like this, she looks forward to taking the lead and giving you all that she has. You are happy to just relax beneath you as she sinks down onto your cock, moaning and whimpering as she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of you, she looks absolutely gorgeous, perfect right now as she moans for you, and you can’t help but immediately lose yourself to pleasure as you feel just how tight she is around you. It is like nothing you have ever felt before, more than you could ever hope to handle, but you simply let yourself be overwhelmed. This is exactly what you have been waiting for, and you can tell that she feels the same way, from how she moans so pathetically, and gets into the rhythm of riding you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she has started moving, it is all over for you, and the only thing you can do is get swept away in the sensation, letting her do whatever she wants to you, letting her take you right along with her. Together, you are sent into the throes of pleasure together, until there is nothing that you can do to fight the way your ecstasy grows. It is not long before you are both there together, crying out as you come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Niko x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whenever Niko gets the time to take away from her work, she always prefers to spend it with you. The two of you have gotten so close lately that it is hard to find one without the other, whenever you both have the free time to spare. Though it is true that she is incredibly busy, it is also true that she never neglects you, making whatever time that she can, and your relationship progresses rather naturally, until you reach the point that you both want to take things further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has never done anything like this before, but she wants you to be the one that she shares it with, and you are eager to share in that experience with her. The two of you take plenty of time to be alone together this time, because you both have a feeling that once you get started with this, you will find it nearly impossible to stop. And if that is the case, then you know that you will not want to stop, that you will want to keep experiencing as much with her as you possibly can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, you have to actually get down to business, and you waste no time in helping her out of her clothes, while she does the same for you. The time that you spend getting her ready to take you feels almost rushed, because neither of you want to keep waiting, neither of you want to keep dragging this out for a second longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold her up, finding that she is so easy to lift that you can just hold her and carry her the whole time. That is exactly how you want it, and how she wants it as well. Slowly, you begin to pull her down onto your cock, and Niko cries out as you do, overwhelmed just to be penetrated by you. Her voice sounds so wonderful like this, and you moan, low and needy for her, until you are completely buried inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps her limbs around you while you hold her, the two of you clinging to one another as you start thrust, moving into her as you work to find the best rhythm for both of you. It does not take long, and the two of you are both left moaning uncontrollably, the pleasure so great that you can’t stand it. You know that you will not last long, but you just want to make sure that she enjoys herself as much as possible, and that she is able to get off before you do, even if it is not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is true that you will not be able to last much longer than her. Even so, you do your best, holding out until you can feel her losing it, overtaken by orgasm, and then you are right there with her, coming hard inside of her, the two of you still clinging to one another, neither willing to let go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Misato x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>student-teacher fuckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The attraction that you felt for your teacher is something that you never thought anything would come of, but eventually, you start to realize that the feeling is mutual. The two of you grow so close outside of class, much closer than any student and teacher ever could, until you get to the point that neither of you can deny the fact that there is something going on between you, or that you want there to be a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it has to remain a secret, you still want to enter into that relationship with her, and so, Misato allows that, with the two of you meeting up in secret, outside of school. Whenever the two of you are together, you waste no time in making the most of whatever time you have to spend together, quick to make sure the clothes come off, so that you can get started in taking care of your beloved teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get her on her back so that you can get between her legs, ready to eat her out until she is good and ready for you. She is always so stressed from her work that it is nice to be able to help her relax. Though you try your best to not contribute to the stress in class, you know that it is how you treat her outside of school, the way you take good care of her, is what really eases her worries, and what she really loves the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not take you long like this to get her so needy that she is more than ready for you, practically begging you to take her. You look up at her to see the pure need in her face, and you know that you are not able to turn her down for that. Pulling back, you leave her panting for you as you get on top of her, rubbing the tip of your cock against her, making her whimper from the way that you tease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you do not tease her for long, and soon enough, you are thrusting into her, filling her all at once, and Misato cries out, wrapping her arms and legs around you, as if to hold you there and never let you go. If it were up to you, you would never go anywhere and all, and would stay like this forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pick up the pace pretty rapidly, until you are pounding into her, making her scream for you. She loves it like this, loves when you fuck her so hard that there is no way for her to remember her worries, no way to remember the stress of her work. The two of you can never tell anyone else about the times you spend together, but it is important to both of you, something that neither of you would trade for anything in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senselessly, you keep fucking her until you are both overwhelmed, giving into your pleasure entirely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hotaru x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Au where she lives fuckn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once you find out what happened to Hotaru while guiding younger students in field exercises, you absolutely can’t wait until she returns. You wait anxiously for her, wishing that you could have been there with her to protect her. There was no chance of you going with her, but when you hear that she nearly died out there, you would have done anything to be able to turn back time, to be able to have gone with her and fought at her side. You just don’t know what you would have done if something had happened to her for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She soon returns to you, and as soon as she is with you, she throws her arms around you, clinging to her. It is clear that she is just as glad to see you as you are to see her, that she knows what a risk she took. Now that you are able to be together, the two of you need to lose yourself to your feelings, to remind yourselves that you are both really here and really alive, able to be together only because of these facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practically tear her clothes from her body, and she does the same to you, while the two of you keep passionately kissing one another, unable to keep away, only wanting more and more. Once you have her naked, you pin her to the ground beneath you, wanting to kiss her all over, to drink in her presence because you are just so happy that she is alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing into her, you are quickly caught up in the sensation of fucking her, and every feeling seems so much more heightened, every sensation driving you completely mad. Hotaru cries out beneath you, so needy and desperate, not wanting to let go of you, no matter what. She writhes beneath you, wanting more, wanting everything, knowing now just how fragile life can be, and wanting to celebrate every moment that she gets to spend, especially those that she spends with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pumping into her, you are swept away in that same feeling, and just so happy to have her with you. If you can help her, you will never let her go again, never let her leave your side. No matter what, you are going to protect her, and make sure that you never come close to losing her again. She is all yours, now and forever, and you are not going to let anything get in the way of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fuck Hotaru so hard and fast that in no time at all, she is coming for you, whining out as she hits that peak, and you are brought right along with her, filling her as you come inside of her. Both of you are lost in that pleasure, and both of you never want to leave this moment. You are never going to let any harm come to her again, so that you prolong the time you get to spend like this, the time you get to spend with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Shoji x Mineta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rimming and blowing, all at once</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s weird,” Minoru says, “cos that’s totally just your hand, but it’s also your mouth, but your mouth is still up here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is how my Quirk works,” Mezo replies, his tone sarcastic. He knows that Minoru is just babbling like this because of how nervous he is, because that is how he tends to handle everything. Rather than ever admitting that this might be too much for him, he tries to face it head on, now that he is past the point of denying the fact that he wants this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough effort just to get him to this point, and Mezo is glad that he is not suddenly backsliding, at the very least, even if he is just babbling on to try and ignore just how much he likes all the weird things happening to him. Mezo will admit that his particular powers do make things weird, and he is honestly impressed that Minoru is capable not only of accepting that he likes the idea of having his ass eaten by his boyfriend, but that he is going to have his ass eaten by one of his boyfriend’s many hands, shifted into a mouth. He is taking all of this rather well, considering the circumstances and considering how he normally is about things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…it’s just really weird,” he gasps out, starting to lose the ability to speak entirely, though that is not much of a surprise. “It’s weird, but I…but I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still like it.” Mezo finishes the sentence for him, knowing that it would be expecting too much to expect him to admit that himself. He can just leave him to his pathetic moaning as the tongue of his hand-mouth works into his ass, with Mezo able to control it perfectly, as if he were actually using his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, he can keep his mask on, if he prefers, or he can do what he is doing now, which is leaving it down so that he can lean down to kiss Minoru when he starts whining too much, holding him close. Their size difference actually makes a lot of things easier for them, though that is almost entirely due to Mezo’s unique anatomy. Either way, it often seems like they are perfectly suited for each other, in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, he can perfectly hold Minoru, eat his ass, kiss him, and put another mouth around his cock, surprising him as he starts sucking him off like this. Minoru is never able to contain himself, never able to handle so much stimulation at once, and it takes him no time at all to completely fall to pieces, crying out as he comes, with Mezo pushing his lips against his to muffle that moan as he holds him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will take him a moment to recover, and once he does, he will try to play it cool, while completely failing to hide just how flustered he is.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kaminar x Jiro x Mineta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>threesome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Denki lays on his back, waiting while Minoru makes sure that Kyoka is ready. She has insisted, lately, that he handle that part, because when they first started this, he was absolutely abysmal at foreplay, and rather than just leaving it all in Denki’s hands from that point on, she has made sure that Minoru learns just how to take care of her. Now, he is able to get her off before they even start, which is what she is waiting on now, moaning for him, with his head between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just listening to them is enough to get Denki so riled up that he can hardly stand the wait, and once Kyoka is crying out as she comes, all from the efforts of Minoru’s tongue, he is absolutely desperate to be inside of her, ready for her to get on top of him and ride him for all that he is worth. But while she is on top of him, Minoru will once again be tasked with getting her ready- this time, ready to take him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sinks down on Denki’s cock, the wait becomes that much more tortuous, feeling how tight she is, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in it and knowing that he has to be patient while Minoru fingers her ass. All he can do is tremble beneath her as he is forced to hold back, with Kyoka moaning and writhing on top of him until she is finally ready for Minoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Minoru is slow as he pushes inside of her, filling her ass and pushing her forward onto Denki, who can just barely control himself right now. He has his hands on her waist, and Minoru puts them on her hips, and will probably make a big deal out of it if their hands end up touching, even though they all know, secretly, he will like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of that matters right now. Nothing matters right now, except the fact that Denki can finally move, can finally thrust up into her, groaning as he does so. He has really needed this, has been absolutely desperate for this, and now he does not have to hold back, does not have to hold anything back. Denki sets the pace with the way that he loses himself in his thrusts, and Minoru just has to keep up with him, thrusting into Kyoka from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she is rocked between the two of them, she becomes helpless, crying out for both of them, unable to play it cool or try and hide just how much she loves this. Of course, they both know well enough by now that she does, that she can’t get enough of either of them, no matter how much she may try and tease them both. She is just as weak for them as they are for her, and that is why it all ends up working out so perfectly, once they are finally able to get down to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Deku x Hatsume x Uraraka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Molestation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Mei is curious about something, then she gets hands on experience, no matter what it takes. The best way to learn about something is to dive right in, and when she is interested in something, then she wants to learn all about it. That is just the genius in her, she supposes; and, similarly, it is the genius in her that makes it hard for others to understand her, or why she does what she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it is not surprise that other people do not understand her lack of personal space, and no surprise that Izuku is  so overwhelmed by this, dazed and confused and not at all sure what to make of the interest that she has taken in him. He definitely has no idea what to make of the easy way she undoes his pants so that she can take his cock in hand, stroking him until he is fully hard under her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is just curious about him, and what it is like to do something like this with him. Mei wants to see all of his reactions, to hear the way that he moans for her, and watch how he falls apart for her. She wants to know how much or how little it gets to completely overwhelm the easily flustered boy, and so, she does not hold anything back, not seeing any reason why she should resist her impulses, when she is the sort of genius that needs to take a hands on approach to properly understand things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is also no surprise that Ochako, upon catching the two of them like this. Immediately, she cries out for Mei to cut it out, and to let him go, because she really does not understand the process of a genius. But Mei does not mind that at all, because as soon as Ochako tries to get herself involved, doing what she can to try and stop the other girl, completely unsuccessfully, it just makes Mei curious about her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she pushes her other hand down past Ochako’s panties, and starts touching her as well. She is pretty good with her hands, even good at doing two different things at the same time, and so, she is able to skillfully finger Ochako at the same time that she continues to jack off Izuku, making them both moan pathetically for her, neither of them able to escape her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei has a lot of fun like this, getting plenty of observations in while she pushes them both closer to their limits. But for her, the most important observation that she makes is just how cute they both are when they are this flustered, and she decides that this experiment was most definitely worth it all. Neither one can resist the rapidly building pleasure, and she is not surprised when Izuku is the first one to give in, coming with a whine. He did start first, after all, but then, she is a little surprised by how quickly Ochako gives in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This definitely warrants further investigation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Toshiro x Rangiku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>puppy play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s my good boy,” Rangiku coos, and there is a part of Toshiro that still wants to protest, to insist that she not act so patronizing. Of course, that part is merely reflexive, and the part of him that is turned on by all of this is definitely going to win out either way. He is not sure if that is a good thing or not, because if he had it his way, he would not be this turned on by all of this, would not be so desperate to have his lieutenant treat him like her little puppy.</p><p>But she pets him and teases him, and he can’t help how fucking <em>hard</em> that makes him, and he does not say a word, not just because he wants her to continue, but because he is serious about his role, and he knows full well that puppies do not speak.</p><p>“You’ve been so good today that I think you deserve a little treat, don’t you?” she asks. “After all, you did all the tricks I asked you to, so your training is going really well! You’re just such a good boy, and I think I know exactly what you need…I know just what reward would make you happy. Do you want that? Do you, boy?”</p><p>All he can do is look up at her with excitement in his eyes, but he can’t help nodding a little bit, even though that hardly counts as keeping in character. Puppies can’t nod either, but Rangiku either does not notice, or does not care enough to scold him for breaking character. Instead, her warm smile just grows as she points to him and says, “Sit, and roll over!”</p><p>He knows these instructions well by now, since he has been “training” with her for a while, and he can easily do them on command. It never feels any less silly, but even the humiliation adds to how much he loves it, and once he has rolled over on his back, Rangiku kneels over him, biting her lip as she studies him. The look of pure lust in her face makes him shudder, and he wonders just when he fell this hard for her.</p><p>She leans further down, releasing her lip from her teeth so that she can open her mouth, wrapping her lips around his cock, and he lets out a choked moan, unable to help himself. This is exactly the reward he needs, no doubt about that, and he goes to absolute pieces as she engulfs him in her mouth, taking him all at once as she begins to suck him off.</p><p>It is pathetic, how little time it takes her to bring him to the edge, but he feels that he has been on edge all along, so caught up in this silly game that it just takes a little bit to push him there, to make him feel as if he is about to go crashing right over it, and he finds that he just can’t hold back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Retsu x OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angst sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just for one more night, Alexander will let things continue as they have been. Though it may be wrong of him to even allow that much, knowing that he is planning to leave before morning, he wants to have this last night with her, where he might try to pretend that things are the same as they once were. But knowing Retsu as he does now, he knows that they are far too different, and that he can’t stay like this.</p><p>But just for tonight, he will love her like he used to, holding her close as he fucks her tenderly. She says that she has something she wants to talk about soon, and he convinces her to wait until morning, to just enjoy this night together, without any need to talk. To her, it just seems as if he is being romantic for the night, like he is treating tis like a special occasion. To her, it just seems like everything is a little more special than usual, and she does not bother to question that.</p><p>He keeps his arms wrapped around her as he thrusts into her, slow and tender, listening to her whimpers and moans. Like this, it is almost easy to pretend that she is the same woman he fell in love with, when she seems so vulnerable, so innocent. If only things could be as simple as they are now, in this moment, but because they aren’t, this moment is all the two of them have left.</p><p>And Retsu has no idea. She holds tight to him as well, so happy to be able to share in this with him, thinking that they are just as in love as they have always been. It feels like the right moment to tell him what she has been wanting to say, but he told her to save it, and so she will. Tomorrow morning, when she wakes up in his arms, it will be the perfect moment, and until then, she can let him have his way with her, happy just to be able to be vulnerable for him.</p><p>Tonight is perfect, and the early morning will be perfect, and everything that comes from this point on, they will figure out together. Her breath catches in her throat as she grows close, and he does not slow down for a moment, even picking up speed, fucking her until she comes for him, and then, he is right there with her, joining her in their shared bliss.</p><p>Tomorrow, Retsu is going to tell him, and tonight, she is going to sleep in his arms, the two of them content, happy and in love as they have ever been. When she wakes up in his arms, she is going to tell him at last that she is pregnant with his child.</p><p>But when she wakes up, she is not in his arms. When she wakes up, Alexander is nowhere to be found, and she is left all alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Gang Orca x Koda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daddy Kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koji is such a soft spoken young man, and so often, he struggles to speak his mind, or even to say anything at all. Animals have always been easier to deal with and easier to talk to than people, but that does not stop him from making a bit of progress in the relationship department, as he grows up. It might help that the pro hero who’s eye he catches has more animalistic features than human, but either way, he and Gang Orca hit it off in a good way, and it is not long before they are much closer.<br/>It is easier for Koji to open up to him, and so it is easier for the hero to figure out what his younger lover needs. And it is so adorable, the way that he can make Koji squirm and whimper for him, making the otherwise quiet boy make quite a bit more noise than most are used to hearing. Each little whimper, each pathetic moan, all serve as a testament to just how wild Gang Orca is capable of driving him.<br/>Holding him in his lap, with a hand wrapped around his cock, he slowly works it up and down, listening to the soft noises of pleasure that keep slipping past Koji’s lips. All of that is well and good, but there is something missing, something that he wants to hear his lover say for him.<br/>“Come on, you know what to do,” he coaxes him, and Koji squirms in his grasp. “You know what I want to hear you say…”<br/>“Mm…please, daddy,” Koji whimpers, his voice so soft that it is barely audible. But he is still able to hear him, and that is all that really matters.<br/>“Please, what?” he asks, as he starts to move his hand faster, causing him to let out a sharp squeak, as he quickly gets overwhelmed by these feelings. It will be harder for him to speak, but he knows exactly what he is supposed to say now, and he knows that he will not get what he wants if he does not ask for it directly. No matter how close he gets, Gang Orca is going to stop before he likes Koji come for him, at least until he says it out loud, until he asks for it directly.<br/>“Please, daddy,” he tries again, barely able to speak at all, but doing his best, because he has been asked. Because he has been told to do it by his daddy, and he would never refuse an order like that. “Please, daddy, I…please let me come!” He cries out for it by the end, unable to hold back, unable to try and be shy about things, not when he needs it this badly.<br/>And his request is granted, his lover’s hand moving faster and faster still, until he is pushing him over the edge, letting Koji come hard, whimpering and crying out, so adorable as he lets Gang Orca hold him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Koda x Tokoyami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>somnophilia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fumikage is sleeping rather peacefully, and Koji knows that he should just let him rest. He knows that, but he can’t stop looking at him, and can’t stop thinking about what he wants to do with him, and about how it does not matter to him one way or another that Fumikage is not awake. In fact, the fact that Fumikage is still asleep definitely has a hand in getting him this excited, until he is tense, trembling, trying to fight back against temptation, and not do what he knows he should not even let himself think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t stop thinking about it, and there is another factor that is keeping him from simply walking away from the situation right now: the tent in Fumikage’s boxers. For whatever reason, Fumikage is hard right now, probably because of whatever he is dreaming about, and though that is absolutely no reason to be so tempted to do this, that is what is holding Koji back from getting away from this line of thinking. He just can’t stop staring, and he wants to do something about it, even though he knows that he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t resist, though, and the temptation eventually wins out, and all the while, he tries to talk himself out of it, without success. Moving closer, he pulls his boxers down, the other boy’s cock springing free, while he does not stir at all, sleeping through this. Koji still has a chance to stop before he gets caught and before he gets too far, and he still does not take it. Instead, he wraps a hand around Fumikage’s cock, to see if he gets any reaction out of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Fumikage shifts a little bit, he still shows no sign of waking up, and Koji still has a chance to escape this situation without taking things too far, and instead, he keeps going, determined to see this bad decision through to the very end. After giving Fumikage a few more strokes, just to test things out and make sure that he is sleeping through this, Koji removes his hand and leans down, wrapping his lips around the sleeping boy’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is not sure what it is about this that excites him so much, or why he wants to do this so badly, but he can’t help himself, letting out soft, muffled moans as he starts to suck Fumikage off. And Fumikage must be having rather pleasant dreams as a result, because he starts to moan as well, squirming a bit but otherwise showing no signs of stirring, no signs of reacting at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes on like this for some time, and Koji is not able to bring himself to stop, not until Fumikage is coming for him, moaning softly in his sleep as he gives into his pleasure, finishing in Koji’s mouth, completely unaware of it all. Quickly, he pulls back to get his underwear back up, so that he can pretend this never happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sajin x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dicc succ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You aren’t particularly short, but with Sajin standing before you, it is hard not to feel small. The captain looms over you, and as you look up at him, you can’t disguise the excitement building up inside of you. This has been a long time coming, with neither of you ever able to properly make a move before now, but finally, you are unable to fight back against the feelings that have built up, and eventually, he has found it impossible to hide his own feelings, or resist the way that he feels about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It often feels too good to be true, for both of you. He has a hard time believing that anyone could want him the way you do, and you admire him so much that the idea of him even noticing you seems hard to believe. But now, there is no denying that, as good as it is, it is definitely true and definitely real, and you want the chance to show him just how badly you want him, and just how much you admire him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with Sajin standing before you, you waste no more time in getting on your knees before him. You know what you have to do down here, and even though he insists that it is not necessary, even trying to claim that he does not deserve it, you know better. You know what you want, and what you have to do, if you are ever going to calm your desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his cock in hand, it only takes you a few strokes before he stiffens completely for you, and you look up at him, waiting for any sort of request to stop, before you continue. Once you know that he is not going to stop you, you wrap your lips around the tip, only mildly intimidated by his size, and knowing that you can handle him, as long as you take things slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sajin lets out a low groan, relaxing as he lets you do what you want with him. As much as he may try to hide it, he needed this, has needed it for a while, and always simply tried to ignore his needs. Now, you are here to fulfill them all, and to make sure that you keep him happy, showing him your devotion through such a simple act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, you are able to take his cock, deeper into your mouth, until you have mostly engulfed it. He moans for you, and you begin to move, slowly at first, until you are bobbing your head on it, moaning as well, drooling around it, loving the look on his face as he quickly gives into you. It is so obvious that he has needed this, and you are glad to be able to deliver, working him closer and closer, until he can’t hold back anymore, letting out a low moan that is almost a growl as he comes for. You do not move, letting him come down your throat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Kisuke x Ururu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe fuckies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she makes mistakes, he cleans up after her. When she is not sure what to do, he advises her. When she had nowhere to go, he took her in. It seems like, no matter what she needs, Kisuke is there to provide for her in some way, and Ururu knows that she is lucky to have him in her life. Not only that, but she knows that she should do more for him, that she should try and pay him back for everything that he has ever done for her. And as things progress, it only makes sense for her to think herself in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is more than just family to her, and as she seeks out ways to make him happy, as he shows her just what she can do to repay him for all of his kindness, she is that much more certain that this is exactly where she is meant to be, and that he is the only one she will ever love this much. Young as she may be, she is absolutely certain of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her method of repaying him almost feels unfair at times, because of how much she enjoys it. In fact, it does not feel like she is repaying him at all when he holds her and gently fingers her to make sure that she is ready for him, always making sure that she comes before he ever takes it any further than that. Kisuke, however, insists that she is doing just fine, and that there is nothing he could want more than this. She believes him, of course, because he has never misled her in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds her in his lap and tends to her until she is writhing in the throes of her orgasm, and only once she has started to come down from that does he even consider taking anything for himself. At first, he was too big for her to handle, and it took a lot of work to actually being able to take him completely. Now, though, Ururu has a lot of practice with that, and she not only can handle him perfectly, but loves every second that she spends riding his lap, his hands on her hips as he helps her up and down, until she has fallen into a rapid pace, leaving both of them moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisuke has done nothing but take care of her, and even now, as she tries to repay him, she feels like she is the one benefiting from it. But as long as he tells her that she is doing a good job, that she is doing everything that he needs, then she is going to believe him, and she is going to keep doing her best for him. After all, if there is one person that she can trust, she knows it’s him, and that he would never do anything to mislead her. She loves him, and like this, she can imagine he might love her too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Starrk x Lilynette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they been fuckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re not going to sleep until I’m done with you,” Lilynette grumbles, earning yet another groan from Starrk, who has tried his best to brush her off. She has no idea why he wants her around so badly, if he is always going to treat her like a nuisance, but at the same time, she also definitely knows that he is just putting on airs, and that there is nothing he loves more than giving her exactly what she wants. At least, that is what she tells herself; the truth probably lies somewhere between his act and her assumption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just make it quick,” he replies, not even bothering to get up. She knows this game well enough, and makes quick work of undressing and freeing his erection- that alone serving as proof that he wants this, no matter what he says- so that she can straddle him. Grinning down at him, her expression shows just how satisfied she is to have gotten her way, victorious as she always is, because she knows how to make enough of a nuisance of herself that there is nothing he can do but give her what she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of everything, since you’re too lazy to be bothered with it,” she says, as she starts to sink down onto his cock, her voice quickly fading into a long an indulgent moan. She knows that it will not be long before he starts to get into it, so much so that he can no longer feign indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she is bouncing up and down on his cock, it takes no time at all for his resolve to falter, until he is reaching up to hold onto her hips, at first just acting like he is trying to keep her steady, but then, he starts to thrust in time with her motions, and then, he has completely taken control of things, with Lilynette not needing to move at all as he fucks her hard and fast, giving her everything that she needs, while proving that he needs it just as bad as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace only slow when his hands drift up to her chest, and then, he is giving her lazy thrusts while he plays with her nipples, teasing at them and pinching and rolling them between his fingertips. She does not stand a chance, so small and sensitive that it leaves her gasping and crying out for him, going to pieces on top of him. Like this, he is able to make her come easily, and while she is still caught up in the throes of her orgasm, he goes right back to fucking her as hard and fast as he did before, gripping her tight and slamming up into her, until her eyes have rolled back in her head as she screams for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilynette is completely overstimulated on top of him, so that, by the time he comes, she is so dazed that there is no way she can keep pestering him. The perfect tactic.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Naruto x Tayuya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they been fuckin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tayuya somehow survived her fight, she never thought she would end up living a new life in Konoha, but even with that unexpected twist, she certainly never expected what came next. Now that she is here, however, she does not have much to complain about, even if it is all completely unexpected, even if this is far from the life she expected to find herself living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has done such a good job of turning over a new life that she has even managed to catch the attention of one of the more well-known ninja, so much so that the two of them have hit it off in ways she never imagined. In the past, Tayuya never would have said that Naruto was her type, and in the past, Naruto probably would have considered her to be irredeemable, yet somehow, they have gotten so close that she finds herself in his bed more often than her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has quite an appetite and is actually able to keep up with her, so that they can keep things going all night, fucking her so hard that she actually ends up satisfied. With all that in mind, how can she help coming back to him every chance that she gets?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending her over his bed, Naruto shoves into her all in one thrust, filling her and making her cry out for him. He holds tight to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he starts to fuck her just as hard as he knows she likes. If he keeps pounding into her like this, it will not be long before either of them comes, and she does not mind that at all, knowing that he will be able to keep going as long as she wants to, both of them able to keep pace with one another perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t use any form of protection when they fuck like this; it has just never come up, and Tayuya is not going to comment on it if Naruto isn’t. The thing is, she does not really mind the idea of having his baby, but like hell she is just going to come out and talk about something like that. It is a lot easier for her to just happen as they will, and hope that he is on the same page as her, since he keeps coming inside of her without ever asking if she is safe or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as she grinds back against him right now, she hopes that he can tell just how badly she wants it right now, prompting him to fuck her that much harder and faster, working himself closer to the edge, moaning as he uses her body. Naruto is rough with her, and there is nothing that he can do to hold back once he has sent her over the edge, making her scream out as she comes hard. That is all it takes to see him coming inside of her, pumping her full of his seed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Mei x Momo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>non-consensual groping and such</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mei Hatsume always knows how to get just what she wants, so when she finds out the extent of Momo Yaoyorozu’s Quirk, and when she decides that she wants it, she is fully prepared to do just about anything to get Momo to give her what she wants. Unlimited creation like that- at least, mostly unlimited, Mei knows that there have to be at least a few catches- would be a godsend for an inventor like her, an absolute dream come true. She can barely breathe just thinking about it, and Momo is so damn hot that getting her to do it will be a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, she has pretty much forgotten about Izuku and Ochako, so they are able to escape her clutches, but neither have a chance to warn Momo what she’s in for, before Mei has her cornered, a perverse grin on her face as she rattles off all of the things that she wants Momo to do for her. And then, before Momo can properly respond, or ask why she is approaching her like this, Mei has pounced, and has started unbuttoning her uniform blouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really big, you know that?” she teases, groping Momo over her bra. “Seriously, it’s so exciting to get to see you up close like this. I guess all that extra boob skin is even more place for creation, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you…ah!” Momo is not even able to get her question out, as Mei pushes a hand under her bra instead. At the same time, she pushes a hand between her legs, pushing up her skirt so that she can fondle her over her panties. Momo is completely scandalized by all of this, shrieking out in between her involuntary moans, struggling against Mei’s grasp, but Mei just keeps cooing over her, and groping her like nothing is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to use that really cool Quirk for me, alright? It’ll be so much fun, and you’re going to help me out a whole lot, don’t you know that? So, please, Momo…” She keeps murmuring things like this, but Momo is hardly in a position to reply to her, as Mei teases at her nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers, making her gasp and moan, writhing around in her mixture of horror and pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is before she pushes a hand under her panties, so that she can start touching her more directly. Once Momo feels that, there is nothing she can do but moan and squirm, not even having any fight left in her, not at this point. She does not know what else to do, other than endure this, and let Mei keep doing whatever her perverted little heart desires. But even if she wanted to give an answer, and even if she wanted to give the answer that Mei wants to hear from her, she would not be able to, because she is so out of breath now that there is no way she could speak.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Yachiru x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>face fucking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yachiru may be small, but she will be the first to let you know not to underestimate her due to her size. And you have certainly learned that lesson well, simply seeing how strong she is, and how terrifying she can be, whenever she actually gets serious. So, beyond that, it is not much of a stretch to imagine that she can handle a lot more sexually than her small size might suggest, and when she wants you to face fuck her, you know better than to deny her that, or to try and suggest that she might not be able to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know better, and are already fairly certain that she can, that she would never ask for something if she did not already know that she could take it. And when it comes down to it, she not only knows that she can do it, but knows that she will love it as well, and grins up at you as she encourages you to be as rough with her as you want to. Once again, you know better than to underestimate her, certain that nothing you do will actually be capable of hurting her, hence why she can encourage you to be just as rough as you want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, you decide to hold nothing back, and to fuck that cute little face of hers with all that you have, so that you can really give her everything that she wants from you. As you pick up the pace, forcing her to take it deeper in her mouth, you are soon pushing it down her throat, a hand on the back of her head as you push her forward, until her nose is pressed up against you, all so that you know you are as deep in her mouth as you can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachiru makes muffled noises that you can’t quite make sense of, but you are fairly certain that they are meant to be moans of excitement, as you finally give her something more intense. This is just the beginning for you as well, and you do not remain like this for long. Instead, you start jerking your hips forward, quickly falling into a rough and hectic pace, giving it to her so hard and so fast that there is nothing she can do other than take it, your cock forced down her tight throat, where you can even see it bulging a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachiru is tiny and cute, but she is by no means helpless, and this is all the proof you need, as you fuck her throat so hard that a normal person would not be able to handle it, faster and harder until you hit the edge, coming hard down her throat and forcing her to swallow it. She proves herself even more as you pull out, and the first thing she says, once she is able to catch her breath is, “So, what are you gonna do to me next?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Yoruichi x Shota Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoruichi’s taste for younger lovers is not something that is well known about her. She is the sort of woman who has pretty broad tastes, actually, but her fascination with the younger man, or rather, with young boys, is something that she mostly keeps to herself. She keeps it between herself and the boy that she has set her sights on, and that just happens to be you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You certainly count yourself as lucky to have an older, gorgeous woman like her taking such an interest in you, taking her time to teach you everything that you need to know about sex, everything that you need to know to be able to please her, and then spending plenty of time letting you show just how well those lessons of yours have stuck. It makes you so happy to be able to be close to her like this, and now that you are laying back, with Yoruichi on top of you, you are in absolute heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she sinks down onto your cock, and as you fill her, the sensation is absolutely maddening, overwhelming you so much that you can barely take it. That is before she even starts to move, and once she has, you are even more overwhelmed, head spinning as she begins bouncing on top of your cock, the feeling so intense, so dizzying, so absolutely perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, huh?” she teases you, as she grins down at you. You try to reply, but you are only able to moan helplessly. “If you’re not even able to talk, then why don’t I give you something else to do with your mouth?” You nod helplessly, and she leans forward over you, making it clear enough what she wants you to do. Parting your lips, you lean up enough to be able to wrap them around one of her nipples, and she lets out a content moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, that’s a good kid,” she praises you, and with that, she starts to get back into the swing of riding you, working her hips down as you eagerly suck on her nipple, teasing at her with your tongue, wanting to do everything that you can to make her feel good. All of this is so overwhelming that it is hard to maintain any level of focus, but you still do your best at that part, since she has asked you to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to make her feel good the same way that she makes you feel good, and both of you are soon chasing that same high, neither able to hold back as you are pushed closer and closer to the edge. Somehow, miraculously, you are actually able to get Yoruichi off first, but it is not long at all before you come with her, mouth falling open as you cry out for her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Gon x Mito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gettin their fuck on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mito does not particularly like to use Gon for this, but he was the one who offered the first time, the one who wanted to help her out however she needed that first time, and now, it has become like a habit for them. He does not see anything wrong with it, considering all of this to be normal, and it is her own fault for letting the boy that she has raised like her own son believe all of that. The two of them are still blood related, and he is still too damn young for any of this, but when she gets so wound up that she can’t sleep, Gon remains the only one that she can count on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has plenty of energy, and can keep this up for as long as she needs him to, fucking her senseless until she is finally exhausted, and then, the two of them cuddle together like that, sleeping together like they did when he was still little. Gon thinks this is all perfectly standard for a family, and Mito is not going to correct that, not when she needs this too badly to ever stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, is that good?” he asks, as he starts thrusting into her, already knowing the rhythm that she likes from so much practice. She opens her mouth to respond, and can only moan. Laughing, he says, “I guess so, huh? Here, I know what else I can do for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down then, knowing exactly what she wants next. As he latches onto one of her nipples with his lips, Mito cries out again, knowing that she can only be so loud without getting the two of them caught. Gon does not seem to care one way or another, just eager to please her, jerking his hips faster as he rolls his tongue over her nipple, sucking at her eagerly, making her absolutely fall apart for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them remain like this, completely caught up in one another, and even knowing that this is a habit she should have tried to break a long time ago, Mito can’t help but be completely ecstatic, knowing that there is nowhere else that she would rather be than right here, letting her son have his way with her, all because he is certain that this is what she needs most to be able to sleep. Pleasure mounting, she knows she will not be able to last much longer like this, and by now, Gon is able to tell that easily, picking up speed until he has her right there on the edge, biting her lip to muffle the sharp moan that slips past her lips as she comes for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only pulls back to ask here, “Are you sleepy yet?” When she shakes her head, Gon just grins and gets back to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Cheadle x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>breeding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that the two of you are finally alone together, with the meeting room all to yourselves, you can take the time needed to indulge, just like this. Cheadle has had a long and rough day, full of plenty of stress to last her more than a lifetime, and now, it is up to you to help take her mind off of that. You are more than willing to do that, especially now that the two of you have another goal in mind, on top of just helping her to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheadle wants to take things to the next level with you, to have your children, and that is something that you are definitely willing to give to her. The idea of getting her pregnant leaves you so aroused that you can hardly handle it. All day, you have been waiting for the chance to be alone with her, and now that you have it, you are going to take advantage of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you are both stripped down, you can bend her over the table, rubbing the tip of your cock against her to feel just how wet she already is for you. That drives you wild, makes you that much more excited for her, and you are left so desperate to be inside of her that you can no longer hold anything back. You begin to push forward, the pleasure immediately overwhelming you as you begin to penetrate her. Cheadle’s moans let you know that she feels the exact same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take your time in filling her right up, easing inside of her until your cock has filled her completely, and then, it takes you a moment to really recover from just how good all of this feels to you. Once you are able to start moving, though, you do, and at that point, it does not take you very long to get lost in the motions at all, loving every second of this, and eager to come inside of her, to fill her up with your seed, all in the hopes that you will get her pregnant, just like she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harder and faster, you begin picking up the pace as you fuck her over the table like this, and she moans out, louder and less restrained, unable to keep her calm like this, when you are giving her more pleasure than she can handle. You reach to start groping at her breasts while you pound into her, and that just makes it that much better for her, until she is not able to hold back at all, until you are sending her over the edge into a very intense orgasm, making her moan and scream out for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, there is nothing that you can do to hold back either, not when you feel her convulsing with her climax. Hilting yourself inside of her, you let go, coming hard and filling her with your seed, just like she wanted you to, and you can feel her relax for you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Sanbica x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking and incest roleplay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a doctor, Sanbica is incredibly talented, and so competent that there is nothing about her that seems frail, or like it needs to be protected. She may be small, and she may be shy, but when it comes to her work, she does her best, and she never falters in any regard. However, when she has the chance to get you alone in the infirmary, she likes to take advantage of her small size and act as if she really is helpless, and as if she need to be protected, by you specifically. Even more than that, she wants to be your little sister, something that you just can’t get enough of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely alone, the two of you want to strip down until you are both completely nude. She hides so much of her body from the world that it feels like such an honor to get to see her strip down like this, and once you have her stripped down, you can’t help but take her into your arms, so that you can kiss her, running your hands up and down her body as you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets more and more worked up as she grinds against you, wanting you so badly that she can hardy stand it, until finally, you pull back from the kiss and ask, “Is my little sister ready for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sanbica gasps, barely able to speak, she is so out of breath right now. You can tell that she is definitely ready, does not need anything more before you can simply go for it. You lay her down on one of the cots in the infirmary so that you can get right on top of her, rubbing against her pussy, where you can feel just how wet she is for you. Your little sister is so eager for you, and she whimpers as you start to push into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it is just a game, calling her your little sister is absolutely essential, and you are as happy as can be, fucking her like this. Soon enough, you are eagerly thrusting into her, getting lost in the rhythm, loving just how tight she feels around you, squeezing your cock just right as you start pounding her, slamming into her with all that you have. It feels absolutely amazing, and you know that you will never be able to get enough of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels the same way, clinging tightly to you, whimpering and moaning so happily, as she writhes beneath you. You can tell that she is getting close for you, and you are unable to hold back now, both of you losing yourselves in it, as you succumb to a mutual climax.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Kyoko x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>semi-public breeding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting Kyoko alone at school is a lot easier said than done, but she has an idea for that that works pretty well, even if it does add a little bit more risk to things. She pulls you with her into the girls’ locker room, where she knows that no one else is around, and that offers the two of you quite a bit of privacy. However, it also offers a pretty big risk, should anyone happen to come in, and not only will you not be able to explain away what the two of you are doing, you also will not even be able to explain what you are doing in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for right now, that does not seem to matter, as nothing seems to matter, other than simply indulging in one another, for as long as you are able to. The risk of being caught certainly fuels your fantasy, and as the two of you strip down, you are both so riled up that there is no way you can keep waiting this out. Soon enough, you have her up against the wall, holding her up with her legs spread on either side of you, so that you can press right up against her, feeling how wet she already is from her anticipation. There is no doubt in your mind that she is ready for you now, which is good, because you know that you would not be able to wait for her muhc longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swift thrust, you push into her, and she lets out a sharp cry, one that echoes throughout the room. If anyone were to happen upon you, they would likely be able to hear what was going on, long before they even spotted you, but that is far from your mind now, as you let yourself get lost in this wonderful feeling. You already know that you are not going to be able to pull out, just the same as you know that she does not want you to, and you know that is going to result in something a lot harder to hide than just hooking up on school grounds. However, you both know what you want, and you are both more than willing to do whatever it takes to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is why you are soon thrusting into her with a rapid, almost careless rhythm, losing yourself in the pleasure, and letting her get swept right along with you as well. Kyoko moans out, completely unrestrained as you fuck her harder and faster, making it feel so good for her that there is no way for her to hold anything back, especially as she is getting closer and closer to her climax. Just as she is sent over the edge, coming hard and shuddering for you, you let loose inside of her, pumping her full of your seed, and hopefully knocking her up in the process, thouhg you are more than willing to try again, as many times as it takes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Noel x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>semi public body worship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect,” you mumble, still not able to get enough of this. A phone booth is probably not the most private place to do this, but neither you nor Noel could wait a moment longer for it, and so, you brought her here to try and be alone, and in no time at all, you had her completely stripped down. Now, all you can do is marvel at just how perfect she is, from top to bottom, and that makes you want to take all the time you can to appreciate and worship every single inch of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing along her skin, you bury your face against her, your voice becoming muffled as you murmur your praise to her, unable to stop gushing about her. She can probably barely understand what you are trying to say, but she at least knows that you are praising her, and that is all that she really needs to know. As you kiss her all over, you caress her too, so that you can reach her with your hands in addition to your lips. Noel moans happily as she lets you do what you want with her, getting more and more riled up by the second, and you know it will not be long before she is absolutely desperate for you to fuck her, and at that point, you will not be able to resist giving her what she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, you get down low, kissing along the insides of her thighs as you reach up with your hands to grope at her breasts. She squirms in her anticipation, as you move your mouth, until you are able to start eating her out, working your tongue inside of her, and playing with her nipples all the while, her voice coming out broken as she moans for you. You could keep worshiping her from head to toe like this for quite a while, but soon enough, you know that she is getting impatient for more, and your cock is aching from how badly you want her, so you figure there is no point in dragging this out any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you stand back up and turn her around, pushing her against the wall of the booth, bent just enough so that you can tease the tip of your cock right against her pussy, ready to thrust into her now. She looks back at you, urging you to keep going, and so you do, not holding anything back from her as you thrust forward, filling her all at once, and making her cry out, and you are not quiet about it all either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really is too good to stand, and you are both happy like this, happy to be able to enjoy each other, after you have spent so much time teasing her, and getting her worked up like this. Now, you have nothing left to hold you back as you fuck her absolutely senseless, both of you quickly carried away in it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Mei x Momo x Izuku x Ochako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>scientific orgasm studies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that Mei has had her with her three various victims, she has taken an interest in a new subject, and now that she has taken an interested in it, of course she has to do whatever she can to study that sort of thing. After using sexual stimulation to get what she wants, and seeing how easily the three that she uses can break down, she wants to study orgasms. Fortunately, she has Izuku, Ochako, and Momo at her disposal, to use for that study, and at this point, they know better than to try and resist her, and will just do whatever she needs them to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she has to do is develop a machine that can help her with gathering her data. For someone like her, of course, that is child’s play, and once she has them rigged up, she is ready to introduce her invention to her three test subjects. For Momo and Ochako, she has special vibrators ready, and she helps to insert them into both of them, the toys already buzzing away inside of them, making them both moan out, already overwhelmed by how intense it is. As for Izuku, she has a vibrating ring ready for him, and just as soon as she has it secured in place, he is overwhelmed and moaning for her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, the toys do all of the work for her, and on top of that, they are all connected to her computer, where she can observe a variety of factors, typing and making notes as she goes. It just proves how much of a genius she is, that she is able to stay focused on her studies, taking notes on all of their reactions, no matter how much those reactions may turn her on. No matter how much she may wish that she were the one groping and fondling at them, the one making them all moan, rather than the toys doing their work, she still stays right where she is, prepared to record the details of the first orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is not at all surprised that Ochako is the first person to lose herself to her desires, crying out as she comes hard, and it makes her want to jump in even more, but she holds back. Mei also holds back then, and she holds back when Izuku lets out a sharp whine, reaching his own climax, and she even manages to hold back when Momo comes, completely losing herself to it all, and that one might be the hardest of all. It really is a testament to her self-control as a genius researcher, to be able to control herself at this point, and the four of them are just getting started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knows, as she takes down her notes, she will not be able to hold back forever, and once this experiment is over, that will not be the end of the fun, no matter how tired the others my be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Ino x Hinata x Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ino joins in to help Hinata keep her confidence up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If it were anyone else, Ino is not sure what she would say, let alone if she would agree to go along with it. Even with it being the person it is, she is still not sure why she is going along with it, but she just can’t bring herself to say no. When Hinata asks her for her help, the poor girl just seems like she really needs it, and Ino can’t let her down when she came to her for help. Now that they have planned it all out, she definitely can’t back out of it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto is actually not all that put off by her presence, and she is even less sure how to feel about that, but since she is already here, she might as well keep going with it. What Hinata wants is for Ino to help her keep up her confidence while she and Naruto are going at each other, because she always finds it easier to relax when she has one of her friends with her. Once the clothes start coming off, she finds it a lot easier to get excited it for it, and by the time she is behind Hinata, while Naruto pulls her into his lap, Ino is actually really glad that she decided to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no idea how Hinata normally behaves, but she seems pretty relaxed now, as Naruto pulls her down onto his lap, pushing into her with a low moan, and Ino wraps her arms around Hinata from behind. Embracing her like this, she can murmur encouragements in her ear, can tell her just how good of a job she is doing. With that sort of praise there is no way she can back down or get nervous now. She has her friend here to offer her plenty of moral support, and with Naruto moaning out for her as she rides him, she gets plenty of reassurance that he is enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Ino decides that she can be a little bit more useful, and she rarely gets a chance to get her hands all over a body as perfect as Hinata’s. With that in mind, she starts groping at her breasts, squeezing them in her hands, making Hinata gasp out in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” she says, “you’re doing a great job, I’m just helping you to relax.” She rubs her fingertips over her nipples, and Hinata whimpers for her, so adorable as she loses herself in this bliss. Ino knows exactly what she is doing to her, rolling her nipples between her fingertips, making her gasp out, barely able to contain herself. Between the way Naruto is thrusting up into her, and the way Ino is teasing at her nipples like this, there is no way that she can hold back, no way that she can resist all of this pleasure building up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing just great, see? You didn’t even need me, but I bet you’re glad you invited me!” Ino teases her, just as Hinata is sent into her shuddering climax.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Tenten Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind Control</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tenten has completely lost all of her senses, and does not even care. If there is any part of her left that remembers that this is something she never would have done before, that part of her is gone, lost the moment that the leader of this group got his hooks in her. She never even had a chance to assess his ability, or figure out where, exactly, it stems from, because it was already too late for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she is completely under his control, which means that his whole group is able to have their way with her, tearing at her clothes and pulling down her hair, groping at every spare inch of skin, and she loves every second of it. She loves it because she has been ordered to, because she does not question orders from the man who has control over her. In her mind, it all makes perfect sense, and there is nothing in the world that she would rather do than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, she has no problem with it when one of the men lays back and gestures for her to get on top of him. She just does as she is told, straddling his cock, until he pulls her down onto it, penetrating her all at once. Any pain she may have felt is forgotten in favor of pleasure, and soon enough, she is riding him, just like he wants her to, making her do his bidding and pleasure him like her life depends on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she is getting into the swing of that, the man who captured her mind in the first place comes up behind her, so that he can spread her cheeks and press his cock against her asshole. Tenten feels no need to protest that either, eager to let him in on the fun, and so, he gives a rough thrust forward, and once again, all pain is forgotten, with pleasure seeming so much more important to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she rides the man beneath her, the man behind her continues to thrust into her tight ass, and two others come to join her on either side. She does not even need to be told what to do before she is reaching up to grab hold of both of their cocks, and start stroking them off even while being fucked in both holes. Finally, she opens her mouth wide as she sees another man approaching her, already knowing exactly what he wants to do to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is rough as he plants a hand on the back of her head, thrusting into her mouth, where he starts mercilessly fucking her. Tenten just loves that even more, mind warped beyond repair as she eagerly accepts all of this, wanting nothing more than to be used and fucked by this group, for as long as they may keep her in their grasp. There are still plenty more to satisfy after these five, and she will definitely be up to the task.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Sakura x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind control breeding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura is considered a master at resisting Genjutsu, at seeing right through illusions, and breaking free from them. The problem with your ability is that it is much stronger than what she is used to dealing with, and there is no way for her to break free from your control. Now, she belongs entirely to you, and you will be able to do whatever you want to her, while she willingly and eagerly lets you, so excited to be able to be this close to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura adores you now, and that is why she lets you pin her down to fuck her, or bend her over, or pull her onto your lap, the two of you doing this in every imaginable position, but always ends the same way, with you coming deep inside of her, filling her up with your seed, all with the intent of breeding her. If she is going to be yours, you might as well make sure that you go all the way with that, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that is where she finds herself right now, laying beneath you, looking up at your with blank adoration in her eyes. By now, she is probably already pregnant, but of course, you are still not going to slow down until you can be sure, and even then, there is really no point in stopping, not when you will still want her just as much. But either way, you have to be sure that you have actually knocked her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusting into her, you delight in the way that she moans for you, so broken and pathetic that she really does believe this is the best feeling in the world. It never matters how rough you are with her, or what you are doing to her, because, no matter what, she is still going to love it. She lets you use her as much as you want, and then is always ready for more, always needy for more, believing that this is the only thing she will ever need, the only thing she could ever want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly, you jerk your hips forward, pumping into her as you make her start to scream for you. Sakura is your perfect slave, and soon enough, you will be filling her up all over again, making certain that you have put a baby in her, that she will soon be swelling with your child, making it visible to everyone that she belongs entirely to you. That is the only thing on your mind as you fuck her harder and faster, barely even aware of the pathetic way that she succumbs to her own orgasm in the process. Sakura is left writhing beneath you, but you only care about your own climax, pounding into her until finally, you are there, holding nothing back as you pump her full of your seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you relax on top of her, panting a bit, you once again reflect on just how perfectly submissive she is. You could not ask for a better slave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Izuku x Ochako 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Izuku gets nonconned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ochako is just tired of having to wait for him, and she knows that it is wrong to let her impatience get the better of her like this, but what else can she do? As far as she can tell, Deku is not going to make a move on her any time soon, so if he has no intention of doing that, then the only way they can make any progress in their relationship is if she makes the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why she is going for it right now, even as he squirms and protests, so flustered that he can hardly make any sense of this, and so helpless that there is nothing he can do to stop her. Mainly because his arms and legs are plastered up, and he is stuck in his hospital bed for the time being. Perhaps this is not the best time to make her move, but she thinks it might be her best chance, since he is not able to stop her, not even if he wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, she strips him down as much as she can, at least managing to free his cock, which is stiffening beneath her touch, showing that he can’t actually resist her. He has never done this before, so of course he is going to be driven crazy by her. All she has to do is take advantage of the situation, and then, she can make sure that she locks him down, and keeps him all to herself, now and forever. She strips herself down so that she can get on top of him, straddling his lap, and prepares herself for what is to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing that he can do to stop her, once she has sunk down onto him, letting his cock fill her all at once, and he is left whining out for her. Ochako has been preparing for this, and is more than ready to take him, to ride him just like this, and have her way with him. Deku is completely pathetic beneath her, unable to do anything but moan, having lost his ability to protest somewhere along the way as well. It looks like he might even be on the verge of tears, but then, this is his first time, so she should have expected such a grand reaction from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, she has fallen into a wild rhythm, riding him for all that he is worth, so that she can drive him crazy with it. Naturally, it does not take long before he is coming inside of her, filling her with his seed as he loses himself in it, but even then, she does not intend on stopping. Ochako is going to keep riding him until she has drained him dry, until she knows that he has knocked her up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Villain x Ochako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And Ochako gets mind control nonconned while pregnant after the previous chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is starting to become a well known fact that Uravity is pregnant, and yet, Ochako continues to carry out her duties as a hero, even though the risks become greater, now that this weakness is so well-known. However, as it turns out, the person who most wants to exploit that weakness wants to do so not because they want to bring harm to her and use the fact that she is pregnant to make her easier to overpower and therefore eliminate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this person is more interested in her because of the mere fact that she is pregnant, and he wants to use his very diabolical ability to have fun with that. There is just something about knowing that she is carrying someone’s child- and he has a pretty good idea who that someone is- that makes it impossible to resist. Ochako does not know what hit her, the moment that she is brought under her control as she is floating through the sky, fresh from a crime scene, waving at those below her, and ready to get out of her costume and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knows, there is a villain floating next to her, but rather than fearing him, or thinking about how she should fight him, she is instead ready to give herself over to him completely. Which she does, and he responds by ripping the crotch out of her costume, for everyone below her to see. They are also shocked to see the way he bends her over mid-air, taking out his cock to force it inside of her, all with Ochako just letting it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone always assumed that Deku was the father of her child, but now, rumors will start to spread, as everyone watches her- seemingly- willingly letting this villain fuck her in public. Now, it will seem as if she is announcing her secret affair to the world, in the most blunt and depraved way possible. No one realizes that he has a power he is using on her, controlling her mind and making her submit to him entirely while he has his way with her. No one realizes that she has no idea what she is doing, as she gives in completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she certainly does give in, letting him slam into her and start fucking her with all that he has, and even moans out, loud and pathetic and needy, so that even people on the ground can hear the way she is losing herself to her mid-air fuck. This is more than she ever could have prepared for, and it is all so intense that there is no hope for her to keep it together. It feels so good, and her mind belongs to him now, so all she can do is enjoy it, just like he keeps telling her to. When she comes for him, she screams out loud, essentially declaring her love to the world, for all of those who do not know the truth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of that. rather than doing a shonen ficlets 2, I'm probably going to do an individual series for each fandom if I get prompts for them, because of tag limitations</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>